


New Beginnings

by Lazysunset94



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Vessels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, I never posted anything on A03 before, I’ll add tags as story progress, Lets these children be happy, Mix of both endings, Moth oc - Freeform, Post-Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Rate May Change, Slow Pace, The Knight (Hollow Knight) - Freeform, Vessel OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazysunset94/pseuds/Lazysunset94
Summary: A family migrated one night. No one know where they came from, expect they came from beyond Hallownest and have no where to go. To the residents, they were a strange and uncertain sight. So this is their story, how they slowly built and explore the ruin of their new home and they changes they bring?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in A03. Before we start, here are a few headcanons to mention.
> 
> Vessels can choose identity, but don’t care since they didn’t know better and perish shortly after, sadly.
> 
> Vessels communicate each other via telepathy but bugs can’t hear them.
> 
> Some vessels do have a voice, but that is rare and it’s difficult for them form words without some bug teaching them.
> 
> Some knowledge is instilled in vessel the moment they hatch.
> 
> There are two types of bugs. Bug people are the human counterpart with being self awareness and while bug creatures are animals counterpart with very little to no self awareness.
> 
> Here is a reference link to the vessels in the fanfic: https://lazysunset94.tumblr.com/post/189444170976/my-first-gif-anyway-little-info-about
> 
> I have babbled enough so hope you enjoy it.

It was a cold windy night, like any other for the ruined kingdom of Hallownest. Foot steps echoed in the caverns of King’s Pass as the cloaked bug in blue continued though the seemingly empty path with only a few critters laying about. Four vessels appeared out from the cloak and they all looked around. Two of them were excited about the new environment and wanted to explore. As for the other two, they appeared indifferent, but the bug knew better.

One of the vessel, cloaked in green that had a fur collar with strings and turfs of fur. Their horns sprouting outward as the right horn was adored with beads and they stepped out of the cloak to get a better look around. Shorty after, another vessel with ram-like horns wearing similar cloak but in peach and wore the fur as a scarf. They peak out a bit more but stay close to cloaked bug. The tiny vessel looked up at the bug, almost as if asking for permission. The bug looked around and said, “You can explore but not to far and stay out of trouble, understand?”

Two vessels didn’t needed to be told twice and both nodded as two vessel darted out in different directions.

“Momo stay with your sister,” stated the bug as the vessel in peach nodded walked to the green vessel.

“Asta watch over them, since they are still very small and stay out of trouble.”

“ **Yes, Mama** ,” signed Asta as they helped their sibling up their stairs, who was about head shorter then them. While, Asta and Momo were exploring, their mother focused on the two thatremained. The two stepped out of the cloak and looked at bug. The vessel in blue with cracks on right side of their mask with curved horns outward wore blank expression. While, the vessel in purple with bull-like horns with cracks to left side, looked worried.

“I haven’t seen you two like this since we found you. So if I have to guess, this was the place were it all happened,” said their mother as both vessels responded in opposite from each other. This made her think for a moment and explained, “So you were born in Hallownest, but it wasn’t here were it happened.”

Both vessel nodded. The vessel in blue looked hesitant and a voice was heard.

“ **Mother ... about-** ” their mother stopped the vessel as she pat their head.

“Vito, you don’t need to tell me anything. Regardless what happened or whatever you are, you all are my children. I won’t let anyone harm any of you again, not while I’m here,” she said as she held them.

“So raise your heads, and know you are not tools but living beings. You are Vito and Quinn, my eldest of my beloved children and never forget that,” she said as both of them finally calmed down. All three heard cracking as they looked up and dodge the spike that fell. They looked up and saw that Asta tried to hide as Momo is waving them.

“I can’t take my eyes of you two for a moment without one of you getting in trouble; just stay there,” she sighed as all three head were Momo and Asta were located with Asta pointing a stone tablet written in glowing white, which read:

_“Higher Beings, these words are for you alone._

_Your great strength marks you amongst us._

_Focus your soul and you shall achieve_

_feats of which others can only dream.”_

“I surprised to find a tablet written in this dead language,” she explained as she looked at the tablet for a bit before pressing on.

“ **Dead language?** ” questioned Quinn as they and their siblings walked beside their mother.

“Dead languages are language that bugs don’t speak anymore, let alone read and write them. This particular one is called the High language, or the language of The Higher Beings as the faithful would call it.”

“ **But you can read it, Mama and so can all of us** ,” explained Asta as the bug was surprised as she looked at them. All the vessels nodded their heads.

“True ... but we don’t speak it; so therefore it’s considered dead. More importantly, where did you learn to read High language when you didn’t how to read or write at all when I met all you?” she asked.

“ **We just knew, Mommy** ,” said Momo as the bug sighed.

“Must be an instinct you all, for whatever reason,” stated the bug as she pat Momo’s head as she felt something squishy in her hand. Looked again, and saw a Lifeseed on Momo’s head.

“When you do-” Asta was playing with it as Quinn looked confused, Vito shock their head. Momo looked happy as their mother saw that look.

“Ok, you can keep it, just be careful it doesn’t sprout on you,” she explained as Momo nodded and waving their arms.

“Carry?” Momo expressed as their mother picked them up. Momo snugged up against her with the Lifeseed in their arms as their family walked.

“We there yet?” signed Momo drowsy as their mother replied as she poked their non existence nose, “ Not yet, but soon. You can get some sleep it’s been a long journey for all of us.” Momo nodded and slept in her arms.

“ **Mama, siblings, look!** ” signed Asta as her family looked. Asta pointed to another tablet and destroyed gate. The small family felt a breeze through the gate as Vito and Quinn walked over the destroyed gate. The rest looked at the tablet that read the following:

_“Higher Beings, these words are for you alone._

_Beyond this point you enter the land of King and Creator._

_Step across this threshold and obey our laws._

_Beat witness to the last and only civilization,_

_The enteral Kingdom.Hallownest”_

“The last and enteral kingdom? Clearly this bugs lived their in dreams,” said their mother.

“ **Why do you say that?** ” asked Asta as they walked beside their mother as she put her hand on Asta’s head.

“Because, all that live and that is created in this realm of existence, aren’t enteral and can never be enteral. Eventually, all will met it’s end, regardless what we feel. So the only things we can do, is live the best we can with the time we were given,” she explained as Asta looked up at mother.

“ **I don’t understand** ” answered Asta.

“It’s fine, if you don’t understand,” her mother replied as they stopped at the gate.

“ **Someone about our size destroyed the gate** ,” signed Quinn.

“ **And it seemed there used to be a bridge but long been broken** ,” said Vito as he pointed outside where large chunks of a bridge laid on the ground. Light of a town shine not so far from where they stand.

“I see... regardless road ends. Quinn can you create some sturdy web for me?” asked their mother as Quinn nodded as she careful removing her cloak with a sleeping Momo in her arms. Large dusty red wings spread out with her lighter colored fur and antennas sprung out with her cloak now removed. Momo stirred lightly in their sleep as Vito grabbed the cloak. Quinn handed her black web.

“ **I made it sticky at the end, so try not to touch** ,” explained Quinn.

“I am awake of that, but thank you for the warning. You all know what to do?” their mother asked as her children nodded their head. She took to flight and descended to the Dirtmouth below.

It was average night for Elderbug, who was enjoying the peace and quiet till he saw a flash of red though the dark sky with harsh winds blown over him.

“By Wyrm’s name was that?” He said as he looked around and saw a bug on one of the roofs on the empty houses. He saw them doing something on the roof but couldn’t see with their back turned.

“Traveler, don’t d0 any- O no” he said as red bug turned and six glowing red eyes with a staring and him with a strange nail in hand. Elderbug shake in fear of the terrifying bug in front of him.

“I apologize for the scare, but can you not shout so loudly. My child is sleeping,” she replied as she ignited her nail.

“Child?” said Elderbug as he saw Momo in her arm, as she waved her nail towards Howling Cliffs.

“I didn’t see them, under your wings and fur. I’m sorry,” he said still somewhat in fear as her nail stopped burning and put it away. She jumped down the roof and face him. She was a head bigger then he was and emitting heat from herself.

“I’m not predatorily by nature, perhaps this would put you at ease,” she said as she removed her mask, which revealed a red eyed moth with small black markings on her face. She was must more pleasing on the eyes with her terrifying spider mask off.

“A moth? I though they were mere legends,” he answered.

“Moths aren’t legends. It’s just most don’t live in Hallownest, I imagined. Anyway, do you live around here?” she asked as Elderbug gained his composure since she was civil and had a child in her arms.

“I’m the only one who lives here, many of the residents left, one by one and head down below through the well and haven’t returned. I’m Elderbug,” he replied.

“I see, my name is Velvet. Nice to meet your acquaintance,” said Velvet as she offered a hand shack which, Elderbug accepted. He noticed her hand were warm despite the cold night, which feel nice again his old hand.

“So I reckon, there are many vacant home. Do you happen to know a home that has an ample basement and storage rooms and big enough four big bugs.”

“You want to live here?”

“Yes, We came for ... reasons to Hallownest but ultimately we have no home to return.”

“I am sorry to hear that, but I don’t see why you need so much room since it seems to be just the two of you.”

“We’re actually a family of five, my other children should be here shortly. O speaking of them, here them come now,” said Velvet as Elderbug saw three vessels sliding down the black web like spiders as the jumped right off and joined their mother and sleeping sibling.

“The one in blue is Vito, Quinn is purple, and Asta in green, Momo is the one sleeping. Children, why don’t you greet him?” said Velvet as Quinn quick bow but hide in Velvet’s wings.

“ **Greeting Elder** ,” said Vito as he bow a bit. Elderbug was somewhat surprised of the scratchy of their voice

“ **Hi** ,” signed Asta as she waved.

“And greets to you all, and to answer you that question, yes, there is one. I’ll show you,” Elderbug said as Velvet thanked him. The family walked behind Elderbug till they arrived at their new home. The vessels rushed in the house as both Velvet and Elderbug were the last to enter. The house had two floor on the surface and and stair leading below and more than enough room for Velvet’s needs.

“It a bit old and dusty, but nothing a bit of care and cleaning can fix. I think this home is a good fit for you all,” explained Elderbug as the vessels explored their new home. Vito was finding pillows and pilling them together.

“When we finish settling, I offer you some tea for everything you done for us,” said Velvet.

“I’ll look forward to it. Till then, I leave you and your family, since you all seemed tired from your journey. Have a pleasant evening,” said Elderbug.

“Have a good night,” answered Velvet as Elderbug left. Velvet turned to her children as she saw them waiting for her in the pile of pillow. She laid down her nail and mask on a chair as she joined them on the pillows. The Lifeseed went somewhere else as Vito grabbed a big blanket and cover his siblings with it. All them lean on their mother as she was warmest and always stayed warm regardless of weather and temperature. One by one, they all closed their eyes, but Vito.

“ **So how long do we stay?** ” He asked as Velvet shock her head.

“We will be live here for now on and so our wandering days are over. Rest now, Vito; it’s going to be a busy day tomorrow,” answered Velvet as Vito closed their eye and fell asleep.

“Sweet Dream,” she said to her kids as Velvet slept with no knowledge that bit of red essence emitted from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pic for chapter: https://lazysunset94.tumblr.com/post/190989548176/sweet-dreams
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet couldn’t sleep and chats with Elderbug and some fluffy at end.

Sleep never came easy for Velvet, even long before her wandering days. She awoke, but saw it was still night. She sighed quietly, knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep anytime soon. Carefully, she moved her children about and cover them with blankets. She gave them one last look, before heading out. Cold night blew and few post lid the streets of Dirtmouth with silence being her night companions. She walked around and taking the sights of the town. True to his word, Elderbug was the only presence she felt, beside herself and her children.

“I see you’re still awake,” said Elderbug as she turns to him.

“So are you,” she replied.

“True but till recently, I was the only one left to greet whoever adventured this dead land.”

“I suppose that true... but wouldn’t call this place dead. What make you think that?” asked Velvet as Elderbug seem somewhat surprised.

“Well ... what would you call a land that had thousands of lives and all of them... destroyed by the infection that only an empty shell remain,” Elderbug explained as he sat on bench with Velvet’s help before she took a seat beside him.

“I have seen many things in my travels... When lands has no weeds that grow from it soils. Neither beast or bugs present and even the land itself lack colors. Only greeted with eerie silence and stench of decay... that death of the land.”

“Oo I see... So what is this land then, if not dead?” asked Elderbug as Velvet pondered.

“...It’s hard to say but I think it’s trying to recover, despite what happened and the lost of the kingdom, life is still thrives in these lands.” she answered as Elderbug looked at her as she was insane.

“Baa! What recovery is there when the dead walking among us and air of madness still lingers,” he answered bitterly and Velvet was confused. Elderbug continued his tale.

“As you know, there was once a great kingdom beneath our town, which laid in ruins, but it drew adventurers in promises of glory, wealth, and enlightened. They all ventured into that darkness, never came back. Many travelers lost their memories and lives in pursuit of their dreams. Perhaps, dreams aren’t a great thing after all.”

“Dreams are neither good or evil but don’t let them become the mirage which blinds reality.”

“What?”

“It is an old saying where I hail from and often in pairs with the story of Mirage,” said Velvet.

“Story... of Mirage? Can’t say I heard of it,” replied Elderbug.

“It is a cautionary tale from long ago told by the Great Prophets. Often told to children so they wouldn’t be blind for what was happening around them while chasing their dreams. Though if you asked me, it’s a story that Hallownest should’ve heard,” said Velvet.

“So, how does the story go? If you don’t mind telling this old bug,” said Elderbug.

“Not at all... but is a long story and it doesn’t end well. I hope you don’t mind?” Asked Velvet as Elderbug nodded.

“Well... it goes like this-

_Long ago ..._

_The slayer of the tyrant_

_donned a white crown they did not seek_

_Made a kingdom in their image_

_And promised this_

_‘ those follow and those come here to this land, know this._

_You are free from chains of oppression, In which the tyrant made_

_You will know no fear or hunger,_

_Only joy and the choose to follow your dreams’_

_So they builda kingdom with_

_Towers of dreams,_

_Wonders of hope,_

_Promise of life_

_The king even stop time for this kingdom_

_So it would last forever_

_But king forgot,_

_That life doesn’t stop for no one_

_And all things must come to end_

_And the end did came in_

_the form that they didn’t not expect_

_Tyrant’s curse_

_It ravaged this kingdom in way that it couldn’t be stopped._

_The King knew the truth_

_But ignored with lies and deception_

_Believing sacrifice was needed_

_To save their kingdom_

_Blinded by their goals_

_They couldn’t see_

_They didn’t want to see_

_theirs tainted hands in_

_lives thousands of the innocent_

_Sacrifice doomed to fail_

_False promises_

_The King awoke_

_To a ruined kingdom_

_Thousands dead_

_Starvation and fear filled the land_

_Many fled for a better life_

_As those who stayed_

_Loneliness and Madness was their constant companions_

_The lies and guilt ..._

_Weighted heavy on their heart_

_They didn’t asked for forgive_

_They didn’t seek redemption_

_They couldn’t_

_So the King with eyes opened_

_Finally saw the truth_

_The Kingdom which they build_

_Was something that could never be_

_A Kingdom of Lies_

_The Kingdom of Mirage”_

“Mm... Would be hard to tell children such story?” asked Elderbug as Velvet chuckled.

“You’re correct... most children wouldn’t understand such stories, but that didn’t stop parents telling their grubs them,” replied Velvet.

“Speaking of grubs... your children - what are they if I can asked?” he asked.

“I honestly don’t know...”

“Eh! You don’t know?” asked Elderbug surprisedly.

“I didn’t birthed them... but they my children all the same. I wish knew what they are. I honestly worried for them, I don’t have even the idea what they really need. And then they are so young... and they already went through harsh ordeals that leaves scars to this day.I-” Elderbug place a claw on her shoulder, stopping Velvet from her rambling. She looked to him.

“Velvet, from what I can see... You’re doing best and give what every child needs, safety, warmth, and love. I can tell that you give them plenty of that and how much you care about them. Just do the best you can with what you have... the rest comes later in time.” explained Elderbug.

“Sorry, for rambling - I ... really didn’t have anyone to turn in a long time.”

“That makes two of us,” said Elderbug as both couldn’t help but chucked. Velvet she got off the bench and stretched.

“I really should head back. My little ones are at home and there is much to do when morning comes,” said Velvet as Elderbug stayed.

“I’ll rest here for a bit, this shell of mine isn’t what it used to be. Some rest and I’ll head home,” he replied.

“Alright, have a good night and do try not to stay up too late. It bad for old joints, take a warm bath and drink plenty of water to alleviate any pain,” she answered.

“I’ll keep that in mind and same to you, Velvet,” replied Elderbug as Velvet waved good bye and headed home.

_**...:Next Morning:...** _

Morning came in form of cloudy weather. Velvet was already up and the vessels were just waking up. Vito was the first one to awake.

“Morning Vito, did you sleep well?” Velvet asked as she kissed their head good morning. Vito nodded and put their head against her as she went back to unpacking their things. They noticed that there is a lot of stuff, most of it being from their old home.

“ **Mother, you went to that _Forest_?**” asked Vito.

“Yes, I did. Eventually, you and your siblings will go though that Forest when you’re time comes,” she answered but Vito didn’t answer and had a blank look. Velvet was quick to picking that look right away, and stopped unpacking.

“Vito, look at me,” she said as she put her hand on Vito’s mask. They melted in Velvet’s warmth before looked up.

“I’ll say it as many time you need... So please, stopped thinking you don’t deserve it because you not my real child,” told Velvet as she held Vito close and stroke their head.

“You are and always be my child and have every right to be loved, just like the rest of your siblings,” stated Velvet as Vito stayed like in Velvet’s arms till a rustling sound broke the silence. Mother and vessel looked as Vito got on their feet.

“Looks like your siblings are start to wake up, better prepare breakfast for everyone. Can wake up your siblings for me.” asked Velvet as Vito nodded. Velvet got up and went to the kitchen. Vito looked at their sleeping siblings.

“ **How long are you going to pretend you’re sleeping, Quinn** ,” stated Vito as Quinn looked at Vito.

“ **I was sleeping till you asked about the _Forest_. It didn’t seemed right to ruin it since you two were having a moment**,” answered Quinn and then said, “ **But Vito... you need to stop thinking back to what we were supposed to be. We are imperfect, sure, but so is everyone.** ”

“ **You’re right, but just being here ... brings unwanted memories** ,” answered Vito as they touched their cracks briefly.

“ **I understand that much, but its not good keep the past alive** ,” answered Quinn.

“ **I just need to adapt to living here, it will passed soon enough.** ”

“ **I hope so...** ” replied Quinn as Momo was waking up but still had a blanket over them.

“ **Morning siblings...** ” sighed Momo sleepy as put their forehead against Vito and Quinn affectionately.

“ **Did you sleep well?** ” asked Vito as Momo drowsy nodded.

“ **That leave only Asta left to wake up** ,” stated Vito as they took the blanket; revealing sleeping Asta, who then grunted from light. They quickly grabbed the blanket from Vito’s hand.

“ **Asta, it’s morning wake up.** ”

“ **Five more minutes** ,” grunted Asta.

“ **No** ,”said Vito as they took the blanket again.

“ **Five more minutes!** ” repeated Asta as took the blanket but Vito kept their grip.

“ **You have to wake up!** ”

“ **No, don’t wanna!** ”

“ **You can’t sleep more!** ”

“ **YES, I CAN!** ”

“ **NO!** ”

“ **YES!** ”

“ **NO!** ”

“ **I AM’ TELLING MAMA!** ”

“ **MOTHER ASKED ME TO GET YOU READY!!** ” argued Vito as the two bricked and never noticed that Quinn was annoyed and left with Momo to the kitchen. Velvet was add the last things on the table so they could eat. Velvet noticed them and replied, “Morning loves, you can right on time and from the sounds of it everyone is awake.”

Quinn nodded as Velvet kissed their little forehead and went to the table. Velvet removed Momo’s blanket and help them sit on the chair, that was still a bit to high for them.

“Vito, Asta stop fight! Breakfast is ready!” shouted Velvet as both missing vessel showed up and sat on the table not before greeted Velvet. She was grabbed a big plate that had-

“ **Pancakes!** ” shouted Momo excitingly as Velvet give each of them few of them with some fruits on side with syrup and juice. She sat down with the vessels and said, “It’s been a long time we were able to sit peacefully together as a family, so I thought making pancakes was the good start for the morning.”

“ **I agree and thank you Mama!** ” signed Asta as they other siblings agreed as they ate or by vessel’s standard ... stuffing food by through the eyes or drinking from their hands. Vito and Quinn imitation a mouth by put food under their mask so other folks won’t panic when see them. Asta and Momo are still learn the trick from their older siblings. Asta took a piece from Vito and they weren’t having that. Both siblings glared as they wrestled for the pancakes.

“No need to fight... there are more pancakes for everyone,” said Velvet as both arguing siblings stopped and enjoyed. Despite the strange sight, Velvet wouldn’t give this up for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and Happy 4th of July and be safe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small family preparing to descend to Hallownest with advice from the other villagers.

“When everyone is finished eating; we’ll be explore some of the underground,” stated Velvet as the kids looked at her, which she responds, “I know we got here last night, but we do need to see what exactly do this land has offers, stock up, and familiar ourselves with this place.” Vito and Quinn nodded understandably as for Asta and Momo looked a bit too excited.

**“You did say once, knowledge is power, Mother”** said Vito.

“That’s true.”

**“Do you think we’ll find some treasure?”** asked Asta excitingly.

“I don’t know... We’ll just have to wait and see,” answered Velvet.

**“Don’t we need a map first?” **asked Momo.

“That’s right, Momo.”

**“Do you think Elderbug has one?”** Quinn asked.

“Maybe... we’ll just have to ask,” Velvet answered as everyone finished their breakfast and then Velvet said, “While I clean up, get your things so we can head out.” The vessels nodded as they went to get their was expect for Asta. Velvet grabbed them before they left.

“Asta, please don’t go overboard,” she said.

**“I won’t, Mama,”** stated Asta innocently. Velvet didn’t brought the act.

“I mean it... I don’t want to repeat that bomb incident.”

** “At less it was sleep bomb instead of an actual bomb last time.” **

“And _the incident_ before that?” asked Velvet with crossed arms. Asta didn’t respond butinstead sheepishly looked at her with vessel version of a grin. Velvet sighed.

“That don’t make it any less wrong. Use traps on your enemies and not on civilians. So no doodle on their faces, or put fire bell peppers in their food and water, bury them in dung, confetti their homes, or any other pranks you can think... Finally, for Memoria’s sake, don’t create actual bombs in towns! Make them outside of populated area like the rest of us! Do I make myself clear, young lady?”

**“Yes, Mama...”** answered Asta disappointingly as Velvet gave them a small smile and kissed their forehead.

“I say this because I love you, Asta. Now, run along and get your things; while I finish.”

**“OK!”** Asta answered joyful as they left and Velvet was left to finish the dishes. Then shortly after, vessels came back.

“Did everyone get everything?” Velvet asked and they nodded as Vito and Momo got her things.

“Thank you,” Velvet said as she patted both their heads as she collect her things.

“Does everyone remember what you need to do in a event we separated?” She asked.

**“First, don’t panic and check your surrounding. If surrounding are familiar then head straight to base camp and leave moss code notes behind to tell others you’re safe. If surrounding aren’t familiar, still leave notes of where you are and where you been,”** said Vito.

**“Second, take to higher ground and stay hidden. Give a better view of immediate area and less enemies to face,”** answered Quinn.

**“Third, stay put if possible. If area is compromised, then flee from area by route; in which, you remember. Don’t fight with enemies, save your energy. If enemies pursue, then use sleep bombs to lose enemies. If enemies persist, then eliminate,”** replied Asta.

**“Finally, never give up. Always try find a way and death is never a choice,”** stated Momo.

“That’s right, loves! Dirtmouth is base camp, understood?” Velvet asked as vessels nodded.

“Good- so let’s get going,” said Velvet as four them headed out with Velvet close behind and locked the door.

* * *

Dirtmouth’s weather was just the same as the night they arrived, calm but cloudy skies. The small family saw a familiar face.

“Good morning Elderbug,” greeted Velvet as the vessels greeted him in their silence language.

“Morning all of you... I see you’re going down below” said Elderbug with melancholy as Velvet nodded.

“I thought it would be best to explore some area before finishing unpacking,” answered Velvet as Elderbug sighed as he pointed to the well.

“The well is the only way to enter into Hallownest. Though I should warn you and I had said this before... but the infection still grips this place even after Hallownest’s fall. The death are wandering threat to those still alive,” warned Elderbug as Vessels nodded and Velvet was confused by the warnings.

“I aware, you said this before, but how is that even possible? Once someone died... they don’t comeback. They stay where their bodies lay.”

“This is true- for those who weren’t affected. Those who were however... the infection holds them even after death.”

“I ... can’t believe that,” stated Velvet as Elderbug shrugged.

“You’ll see soon enough... but for now, you should get a map.”

“That was in the plan,” said Vito as their siblings agreed.

“Good, you should go to the mapmaker’s shop. The couple moved here last night little while after you left for home. Though I told them to get a bigger house since there are many empty homes. They insisted on that home. The wife needs to bend on the door every time, I can’t understand such trouble,” rammed Elderbug as he pointed the building closest the well.

“Thank you Elderbug, we’ll-” Velvet was interrupted by a tug on her wing by Vito.

**“We should ask about putting an anchor on Dirtmouth just in case,”** Vito said.

“I almost forgot about that... It been a long time since I set one up. Elderbug do you mind if we set an anchor on plaza?” Velvet asked.

“What’s this anchor and what is it for?” Elderbug asked.

“Well... to put it simple, it’s called a realm anchor and it’s a device that allow one to create permanent gates for fast travel. My family are the only one capable using them.”

“Are you sure only your family can use them?”

“Yes, no one has been able to use it. Furthermore, there only ten of us, with myself included, that can uses the anchors. Otherwise, most of the family aren’t capable use the anchors.”

“Is this dangerous?”

“No it shouldn’t be especially since it closed most of the time.”

“Mmm... If it doesn’t bother me or the others; I don’t see way not.”

“Thanks, I just-” Velvet stop talking when she saw Asta with small tool in hand.

“You all came prepared better then me,” said Velvet as she pat Asta’s head as she took the anchor from them and head towards the middle of the plaza.

“Once an anchor is set; it can’t be removed or alter without destroying it. Are you sure a can put one here?” Velvet asked as Elderbug nodded. Velvet set the anchor down on the ground with her nail in hand. The nail ignited in red flames as she stuck down the anchor. Flame raged wildly yet it burned nothing as the fires was absorbing into the anchor. A blinding red flashed to reveal a red anchor with dim light floating in space.

“It’s done. Dirtmouth as a gate for fast travel,” stated Velvet.

“You sure, nothing will come out of there?” asked worrisome Elderbug.

“Yes, that’s correct,” reassured Velvet as Elderbug sighed relieved.

“We’ll be headed for the mapmaker’s shop. Till next time, thanks and have a good day,” said Velvet as she and the vessels left for the mapmaker’s shop.

* * *

The door cranked opened, as they saw a bug behind the stand with a bored expression. She looked surprised to see them.

“I wasn’t expected anyone else in this town,” she stated.

“I can understand, do you have any maps of area below? Miss-?” asked Velvet.

“Iselda, and yes, I do but it’s incomplete. Would that be find?” replied Iselda as Velvet.Iselda went to the back room. The vessels explored the shop when Iselda came back.

“The area below is Forgotten Crossroads. It would be empty, lonely place if it wasn’t for the Husks roaming around,” said Iselda.

“Husks?”

“The dead infected bugs that wander Hallownest. The ones in Forgotten Crossroads aren’t hard to defeat,” said Iselda as Velvet looked concerned.

“So Elderbug was telling the true? I having a hard time believing that,” she replied as Iselda lean on the counter.

“I’am not surprised. Who would have thought that after the fall of the kingdom 100 years that the infection is still affecting this place,” stated Iselda as Velvet seemed surprised.

“100 years?” asked Velvet shocking as Iselda looked at her as she was insane.

“Were you living in Mountain or some?”

“I _did_ live in White Mist Peaks,” shrugged Velvet.

“White Mist Peaks? Where’s that?”

“It’s in the deep far north passing the Shifting Desert and the Emerald Forest and located next the Aurora Sea” said Velvet as Iselda was shock.

“You lived in White Death Mountain!?”

“Right... I forgot about the other name.”

“So you’re really hail that deadly mountain? Well, that explains lot that you don’t know about the infection’s time,” said Iselda as Velvet rolled her eyes.

“Anyway- has as this infection been active this whole time?”

“From what Elderbug told us, yes it has.”

“Over hundred years? How can that be?... Theo was born here... ” rambled Velvet quietly as she felt a tug on her wing as looked down. Momo had pins as Quinn had a quill and empty scrolls.

“You want to buy those?” asked Velvet as they nodded. Soon Asta brought some markers and Vito only had a charm in hand. Velvet gather everything and said, “I’ll be taking these too, so much will it cost?”

“Iselda and it’s 780 geo,” said Iselda as Velvet handed her some of the geo. Iselda collected the geo but couldn’t stop looking at the vessels.

“Is there a reason that you’re staring at my kids?”

“Your ... kids?” asked Iselda as she looked a bit worried and Velvet noticed.

“Yes,”

“Do... you only have four?”

“Yes?” answered Velvet suspiciously as Iselda looked completely stressed.

“There was one that looked just like your grubs. They came to the shop and pay for their things. They left without saying a word, but I assumed that they were an adult. I realize that wasn’t the case. I just let a baby leave without supervision!” stated distressed Iselda as Velvet and the vessels tried to calm her down.

“Calm down Iselda ... I know it hard to believe, but this little ones are more capable than we give them credit for,” explained Velvet as Iselda looked at her.

“How you know?” asked Iselda as Velvet gave an expression she saw often in her mercenary days.

“They killed things much bigger then them, did they?” asked Iselda.

“O no, they didn’t just kill it; those became their playthings... especially for Asta and Quinn... ” Velvet sighed bluntly and said, “I’ll keep an eye out for this child when I am exploring.”

“We’ll help too,” said Vito as the other agreed.

“10 eyes are better then two. I wish you the best of luck then,” said Iselda as she wavedat the family as they left. The family head to the well, that was worn down but maintain it’s form. They looked down and saw only darkness. Velvet was the first to go down to check it’s clear. Momo was scared to go down into the dark well and step back. Vito gave them a hand and said, “We’ll go together.” Momo grabbed their hand as Velvet gave them the signal. Then they descended into the well.

The Forgotten Crossroads was just as Iselda say it is an impressive size but dead quiet. It was a bit too quiet for Velvet’s taste as she sat down looked at the map with the other surrounding her.

“We can head to the left down the shafts and circle back from the right to Dirthmouth. Is everyone ok with this?” Velvet asked as everyone was agreed with the decision. So they head to the left of the crossroads without noticing someone trailing behind them from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of Realm anchor: https://64.media.tumblr.com/fae4791ee9f4b1d605306fa174f585cf/c5b885798f946910-fb/s640x960/8429a80c9ce4f7d02529cb91bb830ad3435f144a.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vessel shenanigans!

“I will never doubt Elderbug’s words again,” stated Velvet as she grimaced at the sight of husk stuck down by Asta; who was proud of their work. It hasn’t been five minutes since they arrived at the Forgotten Crossroads before Asta’s wandering nature revealed itself and found trouble. The husk appeared and charged at them. Asta just stayed in place and struck the husk as it charged. It fell down after two strikes and died ... again. Velvet didn’t know to either laugh pitiful or be horrified for the husk but two things were clear in that moment. One, despite being unlikely, Elderbug’s claim that Hallownest is overrun by infected dead bugs are true. Second, the husk in this area really were easy to kill? Or put to rest? Velvet honest has no idea if killing a husk counts as killing them or not. She decided it would be best to leave those thoughts till she was in a save area. Momo was about to touch it before Vito stopped them.

 **“No Momo, bad idea,”** they said. Momo understood as small lumflies showed up and pick pocketed the husk and gave the geo to Vito and Momo before flying away. The family heard hacking of a nail and turned to Quinn who found a geo deposit and destroyed it. The lumflies came again and gave Vito and Momo half of the geo and fly away. They looked so confused as Vito gave the charm to Velvet, who inspected the charm.

“Your species are able to use charms, that’s good. I’am not a charm expert, but guessing the charm make lumflies to retrieve geo to the wielder. Though I don’t understand why Momo was given half of geo if they didn’t have the charm,” said Velvet as handed the charm and Vito refused it.

“I can’t use charms, Vito. So best you keep it,” she said as she gave them the charm again and they refused and pointed to Momo.

 **“Give it to Momo. No point, if half goes to them anyway,”** explain Vito as Asta and Quinn agreed. Velvet gave the charm to Momo as they put somewhere in their body. Another thing Velvet come learn by raising them is they are capable of putting anything on their bodies without straining themselves and always remain light. This always baffled her as to where and how they put away their things. All she knows it’s not on their cloaks and it’s not good to store food for the longest time.

“We stayed here far too long we should get going,” said Velvet as she burned the husk. She offered a silent prayer to the husk as they left and pressed through the crossroad. She’ll give up that formality shorty after the next incidents with her children.

The next offenders was Asta and Quinn in the next room they found themselves in. Abandoned wagons and platforms were covered in dust with guzzers flying aimlessly with tiktik and crawlids scurrying on the ground. Quinn was looking at guzzers; readying to pounce at them. Asta eyeing the wagons.

“Asta, Quinn, don’t-” Velvet wasn’t able to finish her sentence as they dash past her. Quinn using guzzers a flying playground and swinging of them using their webs. This also killedguzzers as Quinn sliced them in half with their web swinging. Asta was going through the wagons as they were toy box and found things that Velvet has no doubt she’ll use later in her plans. Asta and Quinn was leaving a trail of destruction as they went. Momo was covered by lumflies head to feet with only their eyes being visible and Vito was the only thing keeping Momo from floating away by the lumflies. Velvet has started to regret this family outings.

“Vito stay here and hold Momo. I’ll get your siblings back,” said Velvet as flew to get Asta and Quinn. Vito was occupy with Momo as someone showed up from behind.

 **“Vi! Other sibling here!”** Momo stated as the tried to point but couldn’t properly it due to lumflies on them. Vito looked Ghost at surprised.

 **“I didn’t expect to see another sibling alive”** said Vito.

 **“Didn’t know Vessels can have a voice,”** replied monotony Ghost.

**“I seem to be the only one so far that has voice.”**

**“Oo ... must keep going, other sibling calls ... must answered,”** stated Ghost as they left.

 **“Wait! Came back!”** Vito said but couldn’t go after Ghost. Vito was still holding on Momo. Ghost disappeared from sight and long gone by the time the lumflies left Momo. They felt wind and turned their back. It was Velvet with Asta and Quinn in hand with disappointment look. She set both vessels down and said, “I can expect this behavior from Asta but Quinn ... why?”

 **“Sorry ... They looked fun to play with,”** apology Quinn.

 **“They have geo and things we can use that they aren’t using!”** Asta said without remorse. Velvet looked at them before taking a deep breath.

“Asta ... even if that’s true- that’s doesn’t make it right. Second, we don’t know that is true with these ... husks aren’t using their things. For all we know we could be stealing and that’s wrong. Quinn, I know you love to your web swing, but that web you use, just now, cuts though some of the most durable material with a clean cut. What would you expect would happened if used on soft-skin creatures?” asked Velvet as both vessels stayed quiet. Velvet sighed as she crouched and opened her arms.

“Come here...” said Velvet lovely as Asta and Quinn went in her arms.

“I may scold you, or be harsh but that doesn’t mean I love you any less. Quite the opposite, I say this because I want what’s best for all you. So for now, can you promise me you’ll try to stay out of trouble and explore with the rest of the family together?” asked Velvet as the as Quinn and Asta nodded. Velvet noticed her other children want to join. She smiled and motion them to come. Momo was happy and rushed to join in the hug. Vito took their time, but eventually joined. All the vessels were content in Velvet’s arms as they stayed there for a bit.

Eventually the vessels left her arms and they pressed through the crossroads with their mother and siblings. Vito and Momo did felt kinda bad kept the meeting with Ghost silence but they felt they lost that chance with the family moment. Both agreed they’ll tell Velvet when the moment present itself. Velvet prayed this is the last event on this trip. When they entered the next section, surprisingly there wasn’t anything but everyone did hear humming. Everyone noticed each other.

“Ah, hello there. I didn’t expected to see so many bugs in these beautiful ruins. Don’t mind me, I’am cartographer by trade,” said the bug.

“By any chance you’re Iselda’s husband?” asked Velvet.

“O you met my wife. She’s always excited to see me. Where are my manners, my name is Cornifer.”

“Velvet and this are my children. Why don’t you introduce yourselves?” Velvet said as she lightly pushed vessels up front.

 **“I’am Vito, please to meet your acquaintance,”** said Vito politely with a light bow.

 **“Quinn ...”** they signed as they hide behind Velvet.

 **“Hi! I’am Asta! Nice to meet ya!”** cheerful said Asta.

 **“Hi ... I’m Momo ...** ” stated Momo as they waved and quick hide in Velvet’s wings.

“Please, excuse some them, they are shy around new bugs,” said Velvet as she patted Momo’s head.

“Not at all. You have lovely grubs, Velvet,” stated Cornifer.

“Thank you, they mean the world to me,” said Velvet proudly with a smile. It took him a moment to processed what Velvet said. Cornifer started to shake as Velvet noticed.

“O no, here we go again...” mumbled Velvet as she and the vessels realized what processed in Cornifer’s mind and embrace themselves for what happens next.

“I LET A BABY RUN AROUND IN RUINS ALONE,” panicky screeched Cornifer as Velvet sighed. She once again has to calm yet another bug for the day. They left Cornifer after reinsuring the panicked bug that everything is fine. Velvet felt that this was going to be a long excursion that she planned.

.:Few hours later:.

She was right. More events happened to the point she was done and wanting to go home to sleep cry the stress.The worst part of it was that it’s has been that long since they entered Crossroad. Velvet knows that few hours weren’t enough for them. Ordinary, they would be exploring for five to six hours with small break in the middle when they were still traveling before arriving Dirtmouth. So by habit, they are used to exploring for long periods of time without getting tired. She can only think of the events that lead her here as she wandered.

After they left Cornifer, a group Vengeflies almost kidnap Momo. She and her kids defeat them with ease, before realized after that the lumflies had Momo. Velvet had to fly to get them back. It was unanimous agreed it would be best if everyone took turns partnering with Momo with web to prevent Momo being kidnapped.

Then Vito was picking a fight with Gorm, when it popped from the ground almost under the small family. Velvet had to calm Vito and tell them it had no malice, just trying to eat. Vito nodded in understanding, and Velvet turn her back. Not a moment later, Vito throw a bomb in its mouth. It caused a big explosion and Goam’s guts and hemolymph splatter everywhere and on everyone. Velvet looked at Vito questionable and they said it wouldn’t try eating anyone if it’s dead. Velvet sighed but took it best from the situation. She collected meat and some bones from the Goam that wasn’t exploded and continued off.

Quinn disappeared at one point with Momo without anyone realizing, Velvet and the other vessels looked until Quinn and Momo nonchalantly came back as if they were there this whole time. Quinn even asked what’s wrong as Momo explain they were saving grubs in jars. Velvet was just happy they were safe.

While after that, somehow Asta made an tonic from things she found. Normally, this wasn’t a problem, expect this tonic attracted every husk in the facility. So the family ran from the horde of husk, since it was too many, till Velvet saw some mud and told everyone roll in. The family hid as horde slowly disband and wander elsewhere. Velvet was covered in mud, dirt, goam’s guts, and infected blood of her foes and was tired to the point she couldn’t fly anymore. It didn’t help that her children consistently magnet for trouble, though she wasn’t surprised by this. She was well awake that their kind seem to find trouble regardless after so much time with them, but it never make it any easier. Velvet sighed and kept her griefs to herself. She was lost in thought as she walked with her kids.

 **“Mother,”** called Vito.

“Huh?”

 **“Look,”** said Vito as they pointed. Velvet saw a sign that indicated a hot springs. Velvet looked happy.

 **“We stop in springs?”** asked Momo.

“Yes, love! The hot springs sounds like a good stop to rest. If not, we all need a bath to remove all this filth,” said Velvet as Quinn and Asta flinched at the word bath. Before they could split, Velvet grabbed both.

“And-Where do you two you’re going?” asked Velvet sickly sweet with a smile.

 **“Umm... we were going to explore surrounding area while you when in the springs,”** bravely answered Asta.

“... No! I refused to have filthy children run around that smell worse than a dung beetle! We all need a bath, NOW!”

 **“NO!”** shouted Asta and Quinn, if they had voices. They struggled in Velvet’s arms as they head to the springs.

 **“You know this was going to happen the moment mother saw the springs, right?”** said Vito as they looked at their struggling siblings. Momo was happily skipping to the springs.

 **“Shut up and help us!”** asked Asta.

**“...”**

**“Well?”** asked Quinn.

 **“...No,”** replied Vito as Quinn was insulting them with all kinds of colorful words that would get them ground, if their mother actually hear them. 

They entered the steam room that was surprisedly quiet with only the sound of running water. To Velvet, this was a piece of paradise if not her squirming children she was a holding.

“Everyone, into the water now,” said Velvet as Asta and Quinn weren’t have it and struggle more. Vito and Momo just when into the water without hesitation. Both vessels immediately relaxed in the water.

“See, your siblings got in the water without a fuss. Look, how relaxed they are,” said Velvet as Quinn really putting a fight to not get in the water and Asta wasn’t helping.

 **“NO! NO BATHS!”** shouted Quinn.

 **“No! I don’t want a bath!”** said Asta but Velvet couldn’t understand them without signing. Velvet did guess what they said.

“Are you afraid of water?” asked Velvet.

 **“YES!”** nodded Quinn quickly as they struggled.

 **“No! I’m not afraid water!”** said Asta as they got off and point at Velvet, who just smile too sweetly.

“O really? Then prove it, dear.”

 **“I will!”** stated Asta as they rush and jumped face flat in the water. Vito silence judges Asta as they sink and Momo doesn’t get it. Asta got up and pointed at Velvet.

 **“Ha! See I wasn’t afraid of water!”** said Asta.

“You sure did,” said Velvet casual.

**“...”**

“...”

 **“NUGGETS!”** cursed Asta as they realize they fell for Velvet’s trick. Velvet just laughed at Asta’s reaction. Quinn using the opportunity to escapes Velvet’s arms and took to higher ground quick as they spun web cocoon around them.

“Quinn, come down here right this instant! Don’t make me come up there!” shouted Velvet as Quinn quick shuck their head.

“Quinn! You’ll be trouble if you keep this up!” said Velvet as she used the web to climb up to Quinn’s spot. The remaining vessels watch as Quinn being pulled from their cocoon nest by their mother with all her strength.

“Quinn, stop this behavior!”

**“NO!”**

“Quinn, you need a bath!”

**“NO!”**

“That’s it!” said Velvet as vessels scattered. She and Quinn fell to the water below with a big splash echoing the springs before silence appeared. Velvet rose from the water with Quinn in hand.

“Is everyone ok?” Said Velvet as everyone nodded. Velvet sighed in relief as Quinn pouted angry.

“See, the water is good,”

**“Still don’t like water...”**

“Such fussy child to get in the water. Now then, everyone get your brushes and start washing the filth off till I see petty white faces.” stated Velvet as everyone started washing themselves, Velvet herself included. Velvet was bit envious of vessels’s shells that wash the filthy easily while she was a hard time getting it off because of her fur and wings, especially with dried and sticky mud, guts, and blood involved. Eventually did came off, leaving the red hues of her being visible and and she made sure everyone was clean. So with that done, she relaxed the first time in a long time. The vessels on the other hand, were playing in the water, except for Quinn, who hated the water and stayed on the cocoon web above and sleeping as their siblings play.

All was fine, till steps echoed. Velvet quick grabbed her nail as she told the vessels to get their nails and hide and wait her signal. Momo hid since they weren’t a combatant. She was prepared for a fight whoever came; but what she wasn’t prepared was baby that looked no different from her children wandering in with a damaged nail on their little back.

This was how Ghost met Velvet and her family. Armed with nail pointed at them with every intent to kill them. To any bugs, this was terrifying. To Ghost, this was normal. To Velvet, this was horrible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and Happy Halloween!


End file.
